


Comfort My Heart

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dorks in Love, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, long-haired viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: That was three years ago now and Yuuri had managed to cement himself firmly in the friendzone.Or so he thought?





	Comfort My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutdistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdistress/gifts).



> I'm so sorry I'm late!  
> I moved house and was basically homeless for a few weeks there and then it took a week to get the internet in our new place but I'm finally here!   
> Lemon, I really hope you like it.  
> To all my other readers, I know I'm trash and I'm sorry but I'll be around more and look out for my next three gifts I've got to post in the next three days too XD  
> Love and missed you all! So glad to be back, I hope you had a lovely holiday :D

Blinding pain shot up like lightning striking from the ground under his feet. The shock so sudden and complete everything else went quiet as the concert rushed forward and Yuuri found himself slammed down, papers, books and hair spilling around him. 

The buzzed in his ears screamed over the crowing of voices, vision blurred and out of focus. The world swirled and distorted before it finally pivoted into view, Phichit’s face crinkled in concern.

“Yuuri, Yuuri!” Phichit’s voice finally broke through the static and he could hear his own groan.

“Wh-what…?” Yuuri felt his muscles clench, the pain shooting up his leg clearly building from his ankle up. 

“You tripped, you idiot. You okay?” Phichit poked Yuuri’s nose before extending his hand to tug him up.

It wasn’t broken, Yuuri had broken enough throughout his childhood skating to know better but it definitely wasn’t right. He could already feel the blood rushing into the bruise that was turning black and blue. 

“I’m going to need some help.” 

***

The walk back to their share house was only meant to take ten minutes but twenty limping minutes later, they were finally home.

“Yuuuuu-uri!” Viktor’s bubbling voice echoed down their hallway, the same way it always did on a Friday when Phichit and Yuuri were the last to arrive home. “Yuuri?” Viktor’s worried tone drew Yuuri’s eyes away from his feet. 

It wasn’t fair.

It really wasn’t.

Boxers and a sloppy sweater, tangled hair hanging over his worried face. Viktor was the picture of rumpled perfection. 

The tug at his own heart was almost as painful as the ache in his ankle. 

“Yuuri, are you okay? What happened?” The words spilled from Viktor’s mouth as he came rushing down the hallway, arms coming around Yuuri’s body in an instant to lift him bridal style and carry him to the couch. Phichit following behind them with a bright smirk of betrayal without a single protest. 

“Viktor, I can walk if you put me down. It’s not broken.” Yuuri could feel the heat flushing in his cheeks even as he protested; arms wrapped carefully around Viktor’s neck. 

As they entered the living room, Yuri and Otabek looked up briefly from their game. “What’d the pig do or did you finally just elope already and save us all the trouble?” 

“Yuuri tripped over the hazard I pointed out weeks ago just outside the media building.” Phichit explained, throwing himself down on the recliner, simply so that Viktor would have to put Yuuri down on the loveseat and share it if he wanted to sit himself. 

Without hesitating Viktor placed Yuuri on the couch, lifting both his legs up as he slipped under them, softly turning Yuuri’s foot as he carefully tugged off his shoe. 

“Well I don’t think it’s broken but you did a good job of it. It’s probably a bone bruise. You won’t be able to do much for a few days. You should definitely rest it.”

“Lucky classes are over for the year.” Otabek mumbled, continuing to beat Yuri at Mario Kart, even when he wasn’t giving it his full attention. 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t still have things-”

“You’re resting it.” Viktor turned away from Yuuri’s foot. For the first time Viktor seemed to look at him in the eyes since he arrived home. “Whatever you need, I’ll get it. Now, we need to ice it.”

“Well, Beks and I are out tonight.”

“Me too.” Phichit chimed in, grin so wide it looked like it would split his mouth open.

“Since when did you have plans?” Yuuri grumbled, wincing as Viktor returned and carefully put a cold press around his ankle. 

“Chris invited me out.” 

“Tell Chris I can’t make it.” Viktor waved his hand dismissively before commenting on the blue shell that cost Yuri his win and put Otabek in the lead.  _ Again _ . 

“Why aren’t you going, don’t stay in just because of me.” Yuuri murmured. 

“I  _ want _ to take care of you.” 

It really wasn’t fair.

The firmness of Viktor’s conviction was always one of those things that drew Yuuri in. The day they met, Viktor had been debating for gender-neutral bathrooms in the Art building since the males were inside and the females were outside for no apparent reason. 

Isabella, Jean and Viktor had ended up winning the case for the campus but it was that first speech that had convinced Yuuri that Viktor wasn’t like anyone else he had ever met before.

Then he'd seen him dance.

It wasn’t on purpose, Yuuri just happened to be lost in the building and the first and only person he found had been Viktor. 

His hair was braided down his back, sweat dripping off him as he threw himself around the room, music flowing out of him like water from a fountain. When Viktor had seen Yuuri watching he simply smiled, his entire face lighting up as he continued dancing like nothing had happened. When he was finished, he bounded over to Yuuri like they were old friends; Yuuri was sure he was going to faint then and there. 

Viktor had proceeded to take Yuuri around campus, talking about so many things, picking him up at the end of all four of his classes so he could walk him to the next. At the end of the day, Viktor had invited Yuuri to live with him, his cousin and Otabek since Yuuri had confessed he hadn't really found somewhere yet. Phichit had joined them all a month later.

That was three years ago now and Yuuri had managed to cement himself firmly in the  _ friend _ zone.

And yet, being alone in their big house with Viktor was such a rare occurrence (their home was known as the party house for a reason) that it still put Yuuri on edge.

It was going to be a long night.

***

“So I made toast.” 

Viktor appeared in the doorway of Yuuri’s room after insisting he should be in bed and that Viktor would make them both dinner. 

“What happened to the noodles?” Yuuri could feel the laughter already at the sheepish look on Viktor’s face. 

“Don’t worry about that, let’s just say I’m glad you’re stuck in this bed.”

“Only cause you say so.” Yuuri chuckled, shaking his head as Viktor handed him the toast before plonking himself down. He was closer than was strictly necessary for the size of Yuuri’s bed and it made Yuuri's heart thump in that frustrating way it always did in Viktor's presence. 

“Want me to get the Switch or I can get my laptop and we could watch something together?” 

“What would you want to watch… Viktor, what did you put on this toast?”

“Butter and peanut butter.” Viktor stated as if this answer was the most obvious in the world.

“Oh my god, who the hell puts peanut butter  _ and _ butter?” Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh, taking a gulp of the water Viktor had placed on his bedside table. 

“It’s good like that.” Viktor pouted, before quickly breaking into his signature smile and offering to make Yuuri something different. 

The night continued much the same with light, easy conversation. Being with Viktor was always easy, it was almost enough to make Yuuri forget why it was actually so difficult.

“Yuuri, are you still awake?” Viktor’s whispered voice broke the silence. It was closing in on 3 am; their bodies almost touching, but not quite. The heat from Viktor radiated in the spaces Yuuri knew were between them. 

“Yeah. You?”

“You know that was me that asked you, right?” Viktor giggled at Yuuri’s obviously tiredness. 

Yuuri’s eyes flew open, suddenly wide awake when Viktor’s hand curled itself into his own, warm breath washing over his face. 

“I’m glad I didn’t go out tonight.”

It almost sounded like a question, more than an admittance. Vulnerability written on the patches of Viktor’s face Yuuri could make out in the dark.

“Why?” It was so quiet, Yuuri himself almost didn’t believe he'd asked.

“Because a night spent with you, talking and just…  _ being _ , it’s more fun than most nights I can remember having. Yuuri, I…” Viktor paused, sucking in a ragged breath before his eyes flickered back to Yuuri’s.

At that moment, Yuuri could swear his heart stopped and simultaneously became so loud he couldn’t possibly hear anything besides the rapid thumping in his chest. 

“Yuuri, what do you want me to be?” Viktor’s breath was hot as it washed over Yuuri's face. 

But he didn’t have time to answer before his lips were covered by the warmth of another. Hands quickly finding their way into long silver locks as Viktor’s cupped Yuuri’s flushed cheeks. It was hot, warm, wet and over much too quickly.

“My boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> You're kudos and comments really fuel my trashfire self <3


End file.
